References
are various secrets in the Bendy games, listing Easter Eggs referencing video games, YouTubers, and the game developers themselves. Bendy and the Ink Machine YouTuber Tunes :Main article: Music Radio A music radio from each chapter plays a fan Bendy song composed by some YouTubers and members part of the game development: * Chapter 1: Moving Pictures - ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' Song by Kyle Allen. * Chapter 2: The Old Song - Build Our Machine by DAGames. * Chapter 3: Rise and Fall - Bendy and the Ink Musical by Random Encounters and MatPat. * Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders - "Can't Be Erased" by JT Music. * Chapter 5: The Last Reel - "Lonely Angel / I'll Be Your Angel" by Lauren Synger. Using the Seeing Tool next to each music radios, the messages will display references to respective lyrics: "Listening and Always Watching" (Bendy and the Ink Machine song), "Creator You Traitor" (Build Our Machine), and "How Could One Resist This?" (Bendy and the Ink Musical). Headphones From Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, on Level 14, it is possible to find a broken pair of headphones on the other wooden crate next to the one with Norman Polk's audio log. This is a reference to the YouTuber TZKUnit, after he discovered a glitch in the game. "Top of the Morning" In Chapter 3, using the Seeing Tool on Shawn Flynn's audio cast will reveal the message "Top of the Morning", a reference to Jacksepticeye's catchphrase at the beginning of all of his videos. Developers' Books In few chapters, like in Level P's small workshop room of Chapter 3, an opened book can be possibly found, consisting a paragraph of signature names of the Joey Drew Studios Inc. developers: theMeatly, Mike Mood, Bookpast, Matt Goles, and Daniel Tozer. Companion Cube In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, just after riding the lift across the cavern, use the seeing tool on one of the boxes and it will reveal a heart. This is a reference to Companion Cubes from the Portal series. Bookpast's Fish In the start of Chapter 5: The Last Reel, there is a school of gold-scaled fish in the water tank behind the prison bed, representing Bookpast himself. Before the chapter releases, while his previous profile picture is an image of a electric yellow cichlid, Bookpast updated it with the fish's model as a brief leak. Administration Board In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, the board in the Lobby & Reception Department area has some several Easter Eggs: * Bertrum Piedmont, Susie Campbell, Thomas Connor, and Sammy Lawrence's names can be seen. * "That weird puppet guy" is referring to theMeatly. * Hayden - UAC is a reference to Samuel Hayden, who is associated with the Union Aerospace Corporation in the 2016 Doom remake. * F. Fontaine is a reference to Frank Fontaine from Bioshock. * Charles and his prodigies is a reference to the YouTuber ProdCharles, who uploaded videos of theories and analyzes on the Bendy series. * M.M is a reference to Mike Mood. * Dr. Hackenbush is a reference to the character of the same name from the Marx Brothers film A Day at the Races. * E. Misner is a reference to Michael Eisner. Scythe :Main article: Scythe A secret weapon to find in Chapter 5, the scythe, has a model almost identical to the weapon equipped by one of puppet characters in Showdown Bandit, Kindly Beast's upcoming horror game. Bendy and the Dark Revival Category:Secrets